


Just A Laugh

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulciber targets Lily instead of Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Laugh

Lily was her friend. Not what Potter was to Black, not her entire world, but her friend. They'd spent most of their magical lives together, studying, shopping, talking. They'd become even closer in the last year, when everything seemed to be going mad. They were both Muggleborn. They knew what faced them beyond Hogwarts, and they knew each other.

Mary stared at Lily's empty bed. Maybe she was on some kind of prefect business. Maybe she was off snogging that horrible Slytherin boy, even if it didn't make any sense. But it didn't make sense that Lily would stay friends with him, either -- she had to know what he was like to people who weren't her. Especially to Muggleborns who weren't her. She just wouldn't see it.

Yes, that was probably it, disgusting as it seemed. Mary turned on her side, facing away from the bed, and shut her eyes.

It didn't help.

Mary took a deep breath. She didn't like to cause trouble, and there was nothing to say that there was trouble, but -- Lily was her friend. She knew her. She knew that Lily wouldn't disappear in the middle of the night without some kind of explanation. This wasn't like her.

Something was wrong.


End file.
